Addiction
by ChickyGirl
Summary: "If this tiny girl asked me to die for her, I would go with a smile on my face."


**Addiction**

 **Summary: How Hermione and Severus got to where they are. Follow up to "Affection," but can be read as a stand alone.**

 **Word Count: 700**

 **Rating: M**

 **Status: Complete**

 **A/N:**

 **Finals are finished so this is a little celebration story! And apparently I am incapable of writing a one- shot and not expanding it if it's under a thousand words XD.**

 **This is a companion piece to Affection though it doesn't necessarily have to be, it is kind of an answer to a request from one of the reviewers from that one, soo…**

 **Here we are!**

 **Hope y'all like it!**

 **P.S.- Might or might not have turned a little twisted, all depends on your personal views, so fair warning :)**

 _Addiction:_

 _The obsession with a particular substance, thing or activity. Or person,_

 **I.**

My head lay on her breast, listening to her calm heartbeat and breathing, my arms wrapped around her tiny waist, she felt like a doll in my arms.

This was my favorite position, the one where we could feel all of each other.

One arm wrapped under her back to curl around her bare hip, the other tangled in her wild curls, her hand in my silky strands, and somehow her other always ending up tracing the aquiline curvature of my nose. Her little feet only coming down to tangle just below my knee, I could feel how fragile she was.

This little woman half my age taught me how to hug, and now I never wanted to leave the warmth she offered, and never withheld.

 **II.**

It all started with a ray of light, and a conclusion made in the form of an epiphany.

The sun slanted through the dirty window onto her hair that he saw was no longer bushy, but shiny and springy. Her eyelashes made faint shadows across her tired face, and he realized- she was no longer the insufferable girl who had her hand waving in the air constantly. She was a woman grown, living in a world where we could die at any moment of the day if we stepped outside this godforsaken house. We had more in common than I thought.

Looks across the crowded room turned into standing next to each other in the back of the room, even though her chair remained unoccupied next to the two dunderheads she called friends. That lead to little comments towards one another leading into midnight discussions in the Black Family library while everyone was asleep, feeling like an exciting little secret no one else knew about.

Heated debates turned into burning liplocks in the dark corners where we could be discovered at any moment, and the heated need in his veins, and an acidic guilt in the pit of his stomach that told him…

 _This is your student… you are a lecherous, bitter old man who doesn't deserve this little thing in your arms._

Those thoughts were washed away in the next moment as you looked into her carmel eyes like no other that told of future promises, and you couldn't bring yourself to unwrap her legs from round your narrow hips.

You could only satiate the burn by wrapping yourself around her and never letting go.

And then you thought to yourself…

 _You would think I would have been tired of being ruled, and ordered around by someone that could eventually lead to my demise._

I didn't though. If this tiny girl asked me to die for her, I would go with a smile on my face.

 **III.**

I always watched him sleep, just watched him breathing.

 _In... Out… In… Out…_

It was hypnotizing. His chest with to many ribs showing rising and falling. It brought about the same feeling a mother must have as she feels the all consuming love she has for her newborn babe. I never expected to fall in love the way I did with him.

Especially with a man like him.

I remember reading my mother's romance novels, and scoffing at the idea of something so unrealistic as feeling something, and finding the one person who could consume you whole.

But that's exactly what he did in all his sarcastic moods, black eyes, and darkness. I couldn't care less if the world was swallowed whole as long as I could live the rest of my life, watching him breathe, and my stomach swelling with our child while he kissed my navel.

IV.

We were completely, and irrevocably…

 _Addicted_ to each other.

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Reviews plse!!**


End file.
